


Protective

by queenhomeslice



Series: I Wanna Ride My Chocoboy All Day: Prompto/Reader Stories [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chocobos, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, Jealousy, Public Display of Affection, Stable Hand Reader, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Prompto gets jealous over the stable hand
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: I Wanna Ride My Chocoboy All Day: Prompto/Reader Stories [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554340
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Protective

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

  
By the time Prompto makes it to the stables for his afternoon chocobo ride, his favorite trainer is already working on getting a mount ready for another one of the Crownsguard—Gladiolus has beaten him to it. Prompto huffs and frowns a little. He _knew_ he should’ve kept his attraction to the stable girl on the down low, but he couldn’t help it—not after their dates, not after the way she’s been screaming his name at night when they’re alone. But Noct’s shield will flirt with anything on two human legs, and Prompto just grits his teeth and tries to rein in (ha) the jealousy as Gladio takes the reins from __________ in his large, tanned hands. Then he’s saying something, and she’s doubled over with laughter, startling the large bird just a little. Gladio chuckles and pets the chocobo in reassurance, and puts one large boot in the stirrup and swings himself onto the saddle with ease, winking and waving to her as he rides off into the rest of the fenced-in grounds. 

Prompto relaxes a little as she turns and sees him—she breaks into a light jog, and Prompto feels himself get hot under the collar for much different reasons as he watches her body jiggle in her approach. 

“Hey!” she chirps, beaming at him fondly. 

“Hey,” he says quietly, pecking her lips. 

She steps back, confused. “Is everything okay? Are you mad at me?” 

Prompto shakes his head. Stupid, he’s being _stupid_ —of course she’s allowed to help anyone who comes to the stables looking for a ride. It’s her _job_. Prompto doesn't want to interfere with that—but he can’t help the current knife-in-gut feeling. “No, it’s—not you, I just...” he bites his bottom lip. “Gladio was just really friendly today,” he murmurs. 

“Oh—gosh, Prom, don’t be upset!” ___________ steps forward and hugs him tightly. “He knows that we’re a thing, you don’t have to worry about it.” 

“Yeah but Gladio hits on...literally everybody. Wouldn’t blame you if you preferred him, to be honest. He’s bigger and stronger, a more capable fighter, he’s nobility...” 

“Hey,” says the stable girl. “None of that. Just because I’m friendly with Gladio, or anybody, doesn’t mean I like you any less, all right? _I_ technically asked _you_ out, remember? I wouldn’t have done that if I’d wanted someone else. Gladio’s cool, but he’s not _you_.” 

Prompto stares into her big _____ eyes and grins, slightly embarrassed at his jealousy. “Okay,” he says. “You like—you like me. No one else.” 

_____________ laughs brightly and tugs him by his vest for a proper kiss with lips and tongue. 

Prompto’s the one to finally pull away, breathless and blushing at their public display of affection. “If we keep going like this,” he mutters, “we’re gonna have to kick another poor chocobo out of her stall.” 

The stable girl snorts. “Hay is really itchy,” she says as she grabs Prompto’s hand and leads him to the stables to choose a bird. “Sorry, but I’m gonna make you wait this time.” 

“That’s fair,” laughs Prompto as he walks the line of stalls and chooses a magnificent yellow bird. “Later, though?” he asks, hopeful—even though she’s never turned him down for a romp in his sheets. 

She plucks a harness and saddle from the wall and Prompto opens the gate to let the chocobo out. It squawks in appreciation as he pets it while __________ fools with the riding gear. 

“Definitely later,” she says as she finishes securing the leather straps and brass buckles. She holds the reins out to him. 

Prompto takes them with a smile, then leads his bird out into the open and mounts it, trotting away and dreaming about his soft woman in his soft bed while he trains with his noble steed. 


End file.
